


Bite Me

by TwistedFate108



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bucky, Biting, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Imagine, Bucky x Reader, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War, Civil War, F/M, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Imagine Bucky, Kink, Love/Hate Relationship, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Requested fic, Teasing, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, heavy kissing, sleepy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFate108/pseuds/TwistedFate108
Summary: Prompt: Hi! Can you do a Bucky x reader where they kinda have a love/hate relationship and one day they are arguing and the reader is like “bite me” to Bucky and he’s like okay and leaves a bunch of hickeys on her. And then like the next day while them and the avengers are chilling Steve see’s the marks and is like the hell? And Bucky appears and is like she said bite me so I did. Sorry if this is confusing and thank you so much!!





	

The relationship between you and Bucky was friendly but at the same time… strained. At times the both of you would get along and sometimes actually hang out. Other times you would be at each other’s throats. This obviously was driving the team crazy since they never knew what mood the two of you would be in. However, everything finally came to a head one evening after a particularly stressful mission.

  
“Hey, Y/N, have you seen my-” Bucky was cut off as soon as he walked into the bathroom connected to your room and saw you. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

  
“What?” you mumbled around the tooth brush in your mouth. You played innocent even though you knew exactly what he was talking about. It was just too damn fun pushing his buttons, and you always knew the perfect way to do it.

  
“You’re wearing my favorite shirt.” he frowned. You spit into the sink and turned around, shrugging.

  
“So? It was in the laundry room and I didn’t have anything else to wear.” It was a blatant lie, but you didn’t care as long as it got Bucky’s attention. As soon as you saw his favorite red Henley in the laundry room you immediately slipped it on. It was huge and comfy and you knew it would drive him crazy. Obviously, you were right and it made you feel giddy. You squeezed past him and into your room.

  
“Seriously? Why do you always do this?” he said stalking after you.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” you said nonchalantly. You kept your back to him as you started to pull your hair up into a ponytail.

  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Suddenly, a strong hand landed on your shoulder and whipped you around to face a seething Bucky.  
“You’re always taking my things, eating my food, or saying shit to piss me off. It drives me crazy and I swear you get off on seeing me all riled up.” he ranted. You let a smirk grace your lips at his words, which only seemed to piss him off even more.

  
“It’s just too easy, and you make it so fun.” you chuckled. Shaking his head, he grit his teeth and turned to make his way over to the door. However, you were hot on his heels and grabbed him before he could turn the door knob. Bucky tensed up before slowly turning around, anger still burning in his eyes.

  
“What?” he hissed. You were taken aback by the venom in his voice. You released your grip on his wrist before taking a step back.

  
“I’m sorry, Bucky. I didn’t mean to make you so upset.” your gaze dropped to your feet. You seriously didn’t mean to push him so far.

  
“You should have thought about that before you fucking said it.” the venom still dripping off his words. Your eyes flew to his face in shock before narrowing.

  
“You know what, Bucky? Fucking bite me.” you hissed. The words had barely left your mouth when you were suddenly whipped around and shoved against the closed door. In an instant, lips and teeth were on your neck and you were clutching onto Bucky’s shoulders for dear life.You tilted your head back, revealing more of your throat to him.You were already reduced to a moaning, gasping and whining mess as he worked over your neck expertly. Bucky was pushed flush up against your body and you could feel the heat of his skin through his thin shirt. You weren’t sure where this sudden passion came from, but you sure as hell weren’t complaining either.

  
“Bucky.” you whined pathetically as he worked a particularly sensitive spot. He growled possessively and crowded you even closer. You shoved a hand into his hair and yanked his head up to crash both of your lips together into a bruising kiss. He responded eagerly by working your mouth open with his tongue and grabbing your hips with his strong hands, one metal and one flesh. The contrast on your heated skin felt delicious. You moaned into his mouth as his tongue swiped against yours. Bucky was pressed as close as he could against you, and it still wasn’t close enough. His body was hot and hard against yours as the both of you fought for dominance.

  
Suddenly, you felt a hand creep up and wrap around your ponytail and yank hard. Your head instantly fell back and you let out a ragged moan, arching your back. If you hadn’t been so turned on, you would have probably been embarrassed learning about this new kink of yours. Even Bucky seemed a little shocked at first, but it wasn’t long before he was pulling your collar down and sucking more hickeys onto your shoulders and collarbones.  
“Fuck, Y/N. You’re fucking gorgeous. Drives me crazy when I see you standin’ there in just my shirt.” he growled against your skin as both hands snuck up under the hem of his stolen shirt and landed on your hips. You merely moaned and pressed into him at the heated words.

  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, Ms. Y/L/N and Mr. Barnes, but Mr. Stark requires Mr. Barnes in his lab immediately.” Friday’s voice suddenly fills the room. The both of you instantly jump apart like scalded dogs. Everything else had melted away when Bucky touched you, and now you were plunged back into reality.You blushed furiously as your brain cleared a little bit. Bucky was still heaving and his eyes were wild, and it was doing things to you. You had to close your eyes and take deep breaths so you wouldn’t jump him again.

  
“Tell him I’ll be there in a minute.” Bucky said with a surprisingly even tone. You opened your eyes to see his heated gaze still boring into you. Little shocks went through your body and you groaned. You were so fucked. Well, you wish you were. Maybe that would help the pent up frustration and you could think a little clearer.

  
“Yes, Mr. Barnes.” said the A.I. system. As soon as it was silent again Bucky was back on you burying his face into your neck.  
“I’m sorry, doll. We’ll have to finish this later.” he whispered into your ear before quickly nipping it and pulling away. You whined and made to pull him back, but he dodged your efforts with a chuckle.

  
“Tony probably just wants to look at my arm. It’s been acting funny lately and I want to make sure it’s safe to use.. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” he said pulling you towards him and off the door. You pouted for a minute but knew he was right and sighed.  
“Okay, but you better keep your promise.” you warned.

  
“Oh, believe me, I will, darlin’.” he said with a wink before strolling out of the room. As soon as the door slammed shut you groaned and sunk down to the floor. That man was going to be the death of you.

  
By the time Tony got done with Bucky’s arm you were already in bed fast asleep, and he didn’t want to wake you, no matter how much he wanted to keep his promise. Instead, he headed towards his own room for the night, vowing that he would make it up to you later.

  
When you finally woke up the next day it was pretty late in the afternoon. However, yesterday’s mission had been particularly rough. With a yawn you managed to pull yourself out of bed and shuffle into the living room where the team was lounging around. Everyone else seemed to be just as out of it as you were and barely even noticed your entrance. Seeing an open spot next to Steve on the couch you automatically made your way over and plopped down beside the super soldier. His eyes momentarily flickered from the TV to you and back again, but furrowed his eyebrows and did a double take at you. You gave him a confused look and mouthed ‘What?”.

  
“Y/N, what the fuck happened to your neck?” he asked pulling down the collar of your loose sleep shirt down a little further. You gasped and looked down to see the dozens of hickeys littering your neck and shoulders. You had completely forgotten about last night and hadn’t bothered to even look in a mirror before you walked out of your room. Suddenly, all eyes were on you. You consciously tugged the collar up as your cheeks burned in shame. “Well, I ummm…” you stammered. As if on cue, the culprit himself appeared in the doorway with a seemingly innocent look on his face and shrugged.

  
“She said bite me, so I did.”


End file.
